


Wild Thoughts

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, but like one scene of spice, its honestly pretty soft, more so soulmates than alpha and omega au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: For sof (@firelxrd), happy birthday my love!Being mates were one thing, but being soulmates who could hear each other’s thoughts was a whole ‘nother thing. Especially when Donghyuck had a tendency to read really hardcore smut.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 582
Collections: Markhyuck





	Wild Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord/gifts).



> Part 1 of 2 of your birthday gift, sof! (I'll post the second fic soon!)
> 
> I hope that on your special day, you were able to spend it with those you love! Even in quarantine, I hope that you had amazing birthday! I love you my fellow '98 liner~
> 
> This fic was born when I stumbled upon a tweet of yours, saying that you loved a/b/o and soulmates aus. That was when I knew that I had to write this for you. This is my first time writing an a/b/o dynamic fic, but there really isn't too much of it in it, so I hope it's okay haha. 
> 
> Betaed version updated! Thank you Isis~

Mark was always the first one to wake up between the two of them. He was more of an early riser than Donghyuck ever was. 

Hand reaching out from under the comfort and warmth of their shared bed, Mark hastily snatched up his phone before the alarm could ring, fearing that it would disturb the sleeping omega in his arms. Disabling all of the alarms he had set the night before, he tossed his phone elsewhere on the bed. 

Even though he was an early riser, it didn’t mean that he was all that happy about having to wake up before the sun was up in the sky for his lectures. If he had a choice, he would have chosen evening lectures any day, for it would mean that he could spend a couple more hours in bed with Donghyuck every morning instead of rushing to get out the door. 

Burying his face into Donghyuck’s dark, curly locks, Mark allowed his sweet, honey scent to cast all of his worries away for the time being. He let the warmth envelope his entire body, a fire seeping to the very depth of his bones. Sighing out breathily, he simply wrapped his arms a little tighter around Donghyuck’s sleeping form. Running his nose along the column of Donghyuck’s neck, he placed a soft kiss right at the base of it, right on top of their mating bite mark. 

Mark thought that Donghyuck looked the prettiest when he was like this, lips parted, breaths coming out in warm puffs against his cheeks, and dark hair spread out all messily. Their limbs were nothing but a tangled mess amongst the blankets and covers. Gently removing one of his arms out from under Donghyuck’s body, he propped himself up as he continued to be completely mesmerized by how beautiful his mate was. He reached out to brush a couple baby hairs out of Donghyuck’s eyes, tucking them behind his ear before moving on to trace the constellations that decorated the sun kissed skin. 

He felt his heart squeeze within his chest, a smile making its way onto his lips. Looking at Donghyuck like that, wrapped around him and still fast asleep, Mark couldn’t help but think that he really was lucky that he managed to find someone as amazing as him. 

It really wasn’t luck though, it was _fate._ They were destined to be with one another _—_ _soulmates_. 

“Mark…,” Donghyuck’s raspy voice, laced heavily with sleep pulled him out of his thoughts. Blinking down at his omega, Mark ran a hand through the curly locks, attempting to lull him back to sleep. Leaning into his touch, Mark watched as Donghyuck buried his face into his arm, “You’re thinking so _damn_ loud. It’s way too early for your lovey dovey thoughts.”

Shoulders shaking with laughter, Mark tugged Donghyuck closer to him and pressed a tender kiss to the top of his curly locks. “Sorry, baby. You know that I can’t help it sometimes.” Then making sure that the comforter was tucked tightly around Donghyuck, he began to slip out of bed, preparing to leave for his morning lecture. 

Donghyuck whined out loud at the sudden loss of body heat, hands immediately latching onto Mark’s arm, attempting to pull him back in for more cuddles. “Five more minutes…” 

Mark shook his head as another chuckle slipped from his lips. Giving Donghyuck’s hand a gentle squeeze, he said, “I have a morning lecture to get to. You know I can’t. Five more minutes for you is never _just_ five minutes, baby.” 

“Skip it.”

“I can’t skip it, Hyuckie.” 

“Why not?” Donghyuck continued to whine, hands tugging adamantly on Mark’s shirt. Lips jutting out into an adorable pout, he said, “I want more cuddles.” 

“I know. Trust me, I would rather lay in bed with you and cuddle than go to differential equations.” He replied back as he leant down to pepper Donghyuck’s face with kisses, hoping that it would be enough to appease the whining boy. He watched as Donghyuck's pout dissipated with every kiss before a smile was back on his lips. 

Mark knew that he had satisfied Donghyuck for the time being with the way his honey scent intensified around them and the warmth that spread through their bond. Planting one last kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek, he whispered, “I’ll be back soon, baby.”

.

He was in the library with Jeno working on their analytical chemistry project when he felt it. A wave of uneasiness ripped through their mating bond, nearly knocking the air out of his lungs. He stopped what he was doing immediately, feeling extremely concerned and worried. 

Was Donghyuck in danger? What was making Donghyuck feel like this? Why was Donghyuck in distress?

Before he could reach out to Donghyuck through their bond, Donghyuck’s thoughts bombarded his mind, nearly giving him whiplash at the sudden intensity of them. 

_‘Mark! Help me! This exam is so much harder than what Jaemin had claimed it to be. I knew that I never should have trusted him.’_

Letting out a sigh of relief, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes after hearing Donghyuck’s thoughts because he really got worried over nothing. 

_‘It’s not nothing, babe! I’m about to flunk out of elementary stats!’_

Mark snorted in amusement, leave it to Donghyuck to be overly dramatic about a simple statistical exam. Shaking his head, he reached into his bag and began to pull out a new sheet of paper. At this Jeno spared him a confused look, to which he simply mouthed, “Hyuck. Stats.” 

Jeno bursted out laughing instantly, clutching his stomach as he did so. Mark began to laugh along with the younger alpha as well.

_‘Should have been studying instead of playing animal crossing, baby.’_

_‘Now is not the time to lecture me, Mark! I only have fifty five minutes for this exam and it’s long as fuck.’_

_‘Alright, alright. What’s the first question?’_

_‘What’s the probability of finding three_ _ 35 _ _Cl atoms given that…?’_

As Donghyuck began to read the question, he shook his head yet again. Sometimes Mark truly believed that one of the reasons why they were mated was because he was a mathematics major and Donghyuck _sucked_ at all things math, even simple stats. They were mates so that Donghyuck could cheat on his exam using Mark's math brain to do so. But that was alright, Mark didn’t mind solving a couple equations if it might give Donghyuck a peace of mind. 

Anything for his omega.

.

Mark hated wearing suits. He hated them so much. If his senior capstone didn’t require him to be in formal wear, he would have presented his capstone project in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. That would have been so much more comfortable than the stiff suit and tie he was currently wearing. It took almost all of his will power nor to rip the suffocating tie from his neck and cast it aside. 

Taking in a deep breath, Mark tried not to think too much about his uncomfortable suit or his nerves as he looked at all the professors in the math department sitting right before him, waiting for him to start. The capstone project was worth half of his semester’s grade so he really could not afford to fuck up. 

The introductions went by smooth and everything was running just fine, not a single bump in the road, yet. He was moving onto the core of his project when he suddenly heard Donghyuck’s thoughts coming through. At the sudden warmth that surged through their bond, Mark felt himself smiling inwardly at the thought of Donghyuck trying to wish him good luck on his presentation. Donghyuck must have felt his nerves too, that’s why he was trying to send good thoughts to him 

_‘His skin was burning but that’s nothing in comparison to the heat that’s curling in his stomach, the ache between his legs_ _—_ _’_

Mark stumbled over his words for a split second as he heard Donghyuck’s thoughts. He was quick to recover though as he cleared his throat, hoping that the department heads wouldn’t take notice of his minor slip up, the tips of his ears burning bright red. 

Donghyuck was definitely not sending him good luck thoughts, _at all._

Some days, he really loved the soulmate aspect of their relationship. Becoming mates allowed them to communicate with each other through their special bond, but those were just purely emotions. But being _soulmates_ on the other hand, before they even became mates, they were able to communicate with each other through thoughts. It was great, being able to share everything without having to be anywhere near one another or having complete privacy in their conversations, not having to worry about anyone eavesdropping. 

Then on some days, he really hated it, because Donghyuck had a huge tendency to never remember to filter out his thoughts, especially when he was reading _really_ hardcore smut fics. And at times like that, Mark could not afford be all hot and bothered while in the middle of his capstone presentation. 

_‘Lips leaving a blazing trail in its path as he moved lower and lower. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, glistening it with spit, ready to wrap them around his cock_ _—_ _’_

Trying to block out Donghyuck’s rated thoughts as best as he could, Mark breathed out heavily through his nose, a poor attempt in calming himself down. Then plastering on a wide smile, he continued on with his presentation, praying that he would be able to make it through without any more hiccups.

He was so going to _murder_ Donghyuck when he got home. 

.

The second he wrapped up his presentation and bid his math department goodbye, Mark headed straight back to their apartment. He was beyond furious. He couldn’t believe that Donghyuck had done what he did. Donghyuck _knew_ that he had a capstone presentation today and how much it meant to him. He couldn’t have waited until he was finished to enjoy those stupid, smutty fics?

Mark wanted to scream and yank his hair out.

Throwing the door to their apartment open, he stormed right into the living room, yanking his tie off in the process, because he was still _very_ much hot and bothered, and definitely turned on since whatever Donghyuck was reading did not dial down at all. 

He found Donghyuck still happily engrossed in his little smutty fic in their living room, a blissed out smile on his face and his cheeks flushed. 

Marching right up to him, Mark snatched the phone right out of his mate’s hands and tossed it to the side. “Lee Donghyuck, what the _fuck?_ ”

Donghyuck looked up at him with parted lips and wide eyes, his cheeks still stained a pretty pink. Mark was going to lose his mind. 

Crossing his arms against his chest, Mark growled out, “Oh, don’t give me that look, Hyuck. Seriously, a smut fic? You know for a fact that I was giving my capstone today.” 

“Yeah, of course I knew that. I was the one that tied your tie this morning, babe.” Donghyuck replied back, brows furrowing together, still not understanding why Mark’s scent was souring with each passing second. 

“ _Hyuck_.” 

As the sour scent turned heavy, laced with a bit of evergreen, Donghyuck’s eyes widened as his mouth fell open. “Oh, _fuck…”_

“Yeah,” Mark huffed out in annoyance. 

“You didn’t _just_ come from your capstone presentation did you? While I was reading...” Donghyuck laughed dryly. He could see the gears in Donghyuck’s head finally turning and judging by the way his face with draining of color, Mark figured that he had added one and one together to figure out what had happened. 

“Well, what do you think?” Mark asked as he gestured down at the formal attire that he was still in.

He watched as Donghyuck followed his hand movements and blanched. A look of horror crossed his mate’s face for a split second. Then, it turned into something entirely different, and it was a look that Mark was _very_ familiar with. Mark wanted to groan out loud at the way Donghyuck’s eyes seemed to glaze over as he continued to stare and the sweet, _sweet_ scent of honey filling his nose. 

“Of fucking course,” Mark bit out, running a hand down his face. “You would be turned on right now, Donghyuck…” 

“I mean, are you not too?” Donghyuck whispered back at him. Raising to Mark’s height, he leaned in close, looping his arms around Mark’s waist lazily as he continued to gaze back up at him. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, Donghyuck pecked him on the lips. “How could I not? You know I have a thing for you and suits.”

Looking down at Donghyuck, who had then taken the liberty of placing hot, open mouth kisses along his neck, Mark whispered, “You’re unbelievable, and you’re going to be the _death_ of me.” 

Even with his now slightly hazy vision, Mark could see the way those honey, brown eyes burned so vibrantly, glowing a warm amber, tearing into the very depth of his soul as Donghyuck began to pop the first button of his shirt open. As Donghyuck’s nimble fingers worked their way with his dress shirt, he allowed all of Donghyuck’s unfiltered thoughts to drown him completely, the anger leaving his body ever so slowly.

It was only then, when they were in the comfort and privacy of their own home that Mark really didn’t mind the fact that as _soulmates_ they could communicate purely through their own thoughts. 

He _loved_ it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1239041276454076417?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markeuhyuckie)


End file.
